


Flowers and a Tarantula

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: flowers or a tarantula [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love her, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: The one where Michelle Jones gives Peter Parker a spider as a gift.





	Flowers and a Tarantula

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little follow up to the first part of this series. I strongly recommend to read the first part so you can understand the context of this. I'm sorry it's too short.

So, Michelle gave flowers to Peter. In the school’s hallway. Why would she do that? To mess with him, of course. The sight of the red of his cheeks was priceless as everyone stared at a very nonchalantly MJ handing a bouquet of flowers to a very shy Peter. 

But she wasn’t done. Because she would give him a Tarantula one of these days.

Michelle arrived at the Parker apartment on an afternoon, holding behind her back a glass box covered by a red and blue fabric. 

“Hey, loser.” She greeted when he opened the door for her. According to him, May wasn’t at home, but she would be back at any moment. “I have a gift for you.” MJ said with a smirk on her face.

Peter could sense the danger in her words, and by danger he meant a prank from her. “Well, at least, we’re not in the middle of the school’s hallway.” He said.

She snorted. “Here.” Michelle handed him the box. 

Peter was still suspicious, but he got the box out of her hands. And then Michelle took off the fabric that was covering the object. And he saw it, the spider, the Tarantula.

Peter’s eyes widened at the sight, and MJ was about to laugh, but then a huge smile appeared on the boy’s face.

“Oh my God. A spider! It’s so cute!” He exclaimed. 

“What?” She asked, revolted. 

And like a crazy maniac, Peter placed his hand inside the glass box, and the spider walked on his hand, he got the arachnid out of its prison, and placed the box on the center table of the living room.

“Aww, that’s great, MJ. I really thought this was going to be another prank.” 

“It was supposed to be another prank!” She almost yelled, totally losing her cool. Out of curiosity, Michelle had read about Tarantulas, they weren’t supposed to carelessly walk on people. ‘Does Peter really has a special bond with spiders after all?’ MJ wondered. She wasn’t even expecting for them to get the spider out of the box, but Parker just went and did it. She felt like throwing up when Peter was smiling as the arachnid literally walked on his face.

He laughed. “Really?” Peter asked. The spider was now walking around his neck, and Peter had fun looking at the disgusted expression on Michelle’s face. “Wait, wait, it tickles!” He giggled, and decided to get the Tarantula to walk on his arm only. “After getting over the pain of the radioactive bite, and the trauma, surprisingly, I kind of started to like spiders.” He explained.

“Man, you ruin everything!” MJ whined. “You were supposed to freak out! It would be so funny! Just imagine, Spider-Man freaks out when facing a real spider!” Now she was almost laughing at her failed attempt of messing with him.

“Well, I’m a freak, super powers, being a mutant and all.” Peter said.

“Nope. Your super powers are pretty normal. But thinking a spider is cute, now that’s freak material.” She said, and then sighed. “And now I have to pay the place where I got this spider, I told them I was only borrowing it for a day.”

“Tell them don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Luke.” He didn’t know if it was female or male spider, but he would call it Luke anyway.

“Oh no, you just didn’t give it a nerdy name after a Star Wars character, did you?”

“Can’t you just be happy you got your boyfriend a nice gift?” He asked, laughing.

Yes, she can. “No. I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading. Please, leave a comment, they're important to me!


End file.
